1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shape memory alloy (SMA) systems of the type wherein electrical stimulation is used to excited SMA elements.
2. Background Art
Shape memory alloy (SMA) elements are electrically excitable elements that expand and/or contract as a function of temperature. The temperature, and thereby excitation, of these element may be controlled through electrical stimulation.